


Good

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort Sex, M/M, Spanking, modern no-powers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn't make points and get promoted this month. Toro is there to make him feel better about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Set in the same 'verse as [Crash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3317894), but you don't have to read that one to understand this one.

Toro's hand on the back of his head kept his face in the pillows. Bucky couldn't move. He didn't _want_ to move. He flexed his hands; his wrists were cuffed at the small of his back. Toro was leaning over him and Bucky could feel the heat of his hard cock so close, he wanted to touch him. His fingertips brushed the crown of his dick and Toro moved his hips away.

"You're being so good, Bucky." Toro threaded his fingers in the short hairs at the back of Bucky's head. "Come on, don't ruin it. Be good."

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he shuddered. _Good._ He wanted Toro to keep saying that. He needed it. So he opened his hands. He took a few deep breaths and he relaxed.

Toro would take care of him.

"There you go. Good boy." Toro stroked the length of his thigh with the backs of his fingers. The paddle dragged along after them, smooth and cool, dangling from his wrist by a strap. He got a handful of Bucky's ass and squeezed, his thumb dipping between his cheeks. "You've been so good all day, Bucky. I'm so proud of you." He pulled away.

But the fingers on the back of Bucky's head massaged his scalp, gentle.

"Really?" His voice sounded painfully young even to his own ears. He winced. "I mean--"

"Shh. Yeah, really. Keep being good." He shifted his weight, shaking the bed.

The paddle came down hard. Bucky jolted forward. Toro leaned on him, pressure more than the weight of him on the back of his head, keeping him still.

Bucky didn't have to do anything. He just had to take it. Eyes closed, mouth open, he just had to let Toro paddle his ass, hard and light and everything in between, left and right and on and on until he was warmed all the way through, until he could feel each blow in his teeth it hurt so good. Toro's hand on his head kept him steady, grounded him, sent warm little tendrils of pleasure all the way through him.

It all twisted up inside him, so _good_ he was near tears when Toro stopped.

The paddle fell to the floor beside the bed with an unceremonious _thud_.

"You should see how you look right now." Toro's voice was a little rough. "You're perfect. I wish I had a camera." He pulled his hand off of Bucky's head.

Bucky whimpered.

Toro squeezed his fingers, briefly. "Shh. I'm taking care of you, just let me." He trailed his fingers over Bucky's ass and down his thighs, and the bed trembled again when he moved between Bucky's spread knees. "A little wider. There's a good boy. Just look at you." He kept running his hands up and down Bucky's thighs and over his ass. He slipped his thumbs into the crack of Bucky's ass and parted his cheeks. "Christ, look at you. You still want it?"

"Y-- Yes. Yes, please." Bucky clenched his hands into fists. "Please, Toro."

"Shh, you don't have to beg. I'll give it to you." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Bucky's hole. "You're good, Bucky, you're so good. You can have it whenever you want, all you have to do is tell me, yeah? How do you want it? Bare? You get nice and clean for it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. Need it like that tonight, don't you? I got you." He kept rubbing the pad of his thumb against his hole, slow little circles, teasing and sweet. He ran his hand down Bucky's thigh as he reached for the lube they'd brought to bed with them. "I'll give you whatever you want, Bucky, you know that. I know you do. You don't even have to be good but I know how you like it. You're so good. Here you go, I got you." He squeezed out lube straight onto Bucky, used his thumb to spread it around and push it in.

Bucky moaned into the pillow.

"Don't have to be quiet, go on. Let me hear it." He pushed his thumb into him, gentle. He thrust it into him a few times, easing the way.

Bucky turned his face and panted. It didn't burn, it didn't hurt, it just felt good. He opened his fists and flailed a little, as much as he could, and clenched them back into fists. He tried to rock back against Toro's hand.

Toro put the heel of his palm on the small of Bucky's back, in the V his arms made. "Hey, be patient. I know what you want, I'm gonna give it to you. But I'm not going to hurt you, all right? Not tonight." He pressed his thumb into him, deep as he could. "God, Bucky." His voice was lower, rougher, like he was close to the edge, too. "You're so good."

He got quiet then, focusing on fucking Bucky with his thumb, and then a couple of fingers, until the glide in and out was easy and slick. He pulled his hand away and wiped it clean on the towel Bucky had brought from the shower. He leaned over and ran his hands from Bucky's shoulders all the way to the cuffs.

"I know you like this," he said quietly, "but I'm letting you out." He pressed the quick-release buttons on the cuffs and dropped them off the side of the bed. He wrapped his hands loosely around Bucky's wrists and guided his hands up, up, until they were under the pillow Bucky's face was buried in. He kissed the back of his neck and his shoulder. "How you doing?" he asked softly.

Bucky turned his face. "Good."

"Yeah?" Toro's smiling lips brushed his cheek. "Good."

He kept Bucky's body covered with his own as he reached down to guide himself in.

Bucky gasped. Toro pressed his face to Bucky's hair. He squeezed his fingers where they were linked under the pillow and eased him flat until Bucky's cock was trapped between his belly and their bed, sliding the other arm around his chest, holding him tight to the front of him. And he started to move.

He fucked him slowly, rocking his hips and grinding in deep with each easy thrust. With one arm around him and one set of fingers linked with his and Toro's body covering him, Bucky felt safe. Safe and right in the way he only ever felt when Toro took care of him like this. Bucky lifted his head back against Toro's shoulder, and he took the hint, kissing Bucky's neck and the angle of his jaw.

Bucky curled his fingers, Toro's caught between his, and let himself come, whimpering and rutting against the bed. Toro just rubbed their cheeks together.

"I'm so proud of you."

His thrusts picked up, rocking Bucky, rocking the bed. Bucky melted into the bed and tipped his hips up, giving Toro the angle he knew he liked. Toro pressed his face to the curve of Bucky's neck, lips parted and breath hot, and he pushed in deep one last time. Bucky felt it when he came, tensed up all over and then the sudden release of it, and the comforting heavy weight of him pressing him down.

Bucky kept his eyes closed. He could feel Toro's heart pounding in time with his own, hear and feel his heavy breathing. Bucky thought he'd stay right here forever if he could.

Toro rolled off of him, but he kept his arm under Bucky's chest. Bucky turned his head to peek at him over the pillow. He was smiling, even when he threw his arm over his eyes.

"I'm so glad we've got a place with a washer and dryer now," he said.

Bucky laughed.

Toro went on, "You can wash the sheets before we go to sleep."

"Me?" Bucky hesitated, then,  _fuck it_ , he shifted closer to Toro, on his side so he could sling a leg over one of his and drop his hand low on his belly. He scratched the tips of his fingers through the tangle of hair just above his soft wet cock. "Why do  _I_ have to do the laundry?"

"Because this was  _your_ idea." Toro lifted the arm off his face and dropped his hand over Bucky's. He looked down at him. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Bucky tucked his head under Toro's chin, cheek high on his chest. "Hurts a little, but it's the good kind. I'll be fine for PT on Monday."

Toro ran a hand down his back, rested that hand on the curve of Bucky's ass. "What about the rest?"

Bucky shut his eyes. "I should have gotten it. This whole points system is fucked."

"Yep."

"But I guess it's all right. At least you'll be there to promote me when I make points."

"It'll be fun, you and me on the same FOB for once." He squeezed a handful of Bucky's ass. "Maybe we'll get to patrol together."


End file.
